


Never Letting Go

by Argonds



Series: Cell Block - One Shots [2]
Category: Prisoner (TV), Prisoner: Cell Block H, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonds/pseuds/Argonds
Summary: There isn't a single day that goes by that Shane doesn't think about his Auntie Joan.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson - Relationship, Shane Munroe
Series: Cell Block - One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Anonie for requesting this! I hope you enjoy! I'll definitely be working on more one-shots for these two.
> 
> As always - This hasn't been checked for grammar/spelling errors, read at your own risk.

He loved his Auntie Joan deeply and saw her as his mom, his best friend and growing up without her had hurt him terribly. It wasn't that he hated his adoptive family but he didn't feel like he belonged with them and was an outside, Joan made him feel special and unique.

No one's made him feel special since then. He was grown up now and considered an adult yet he didn't feel like one. The moment he was able to leave 'home' and join the army he did. He wanted Joan to be proud of him just like she was proud of her dad. 

Shane had heard and seen the stories on TV about Joan and hated the idea she was locked away in a cell! It seemed cruel to him but there was nothing he could do and his 'family' had decided to move away to the other side of Aus making it impossible for him to go see Joan at all. It broke his heart and he resented his 'family' for this but now he was back standing in front of the gates of Wentworth.

Shane had made sure to wear his uniform. He needed to show Joan who he was now! He needed to show Joan that he was here for her and that he would take care of her because she was his mom and always had been.

Taking a deep breath Shane made his way inside and waited for Joan in the visitor's centre. 

The first thing Shane noticed about Joan was how tired she looked, her hair had started to grey and her eyes looked dead until she looked at him.

"Shane?" 

Suddenly it seemed as if Joan had life again and Shane rushed towards her with his arms open to hold and protect her like she had for him, "I'm here," said Shane, "I'm going to look after you," reassured Shane as he felt Joan's grip tighten around him, "we're never going to be alone again I promise."

Joan didn't know what to say and wasn't sure if she could say anything at all right now as she looked at Shane, the boy who she had known had now become a man.

"It's okay." whispered Shane as he held Joan tightly against him never wanting to let go, "It's okay to cry, mom."

Shane had returned to her.

Her son had come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing some one-shots here and there of the characters from Cell Block H. Some will be gentle and light others will be dark, sexual, etc. There will be different parings and some one-shots without any parings. I am open to requests! ^^


End file.
